Raising feelings
by VampiricRosia
Summary: A MiniFic of how the "Flame" between Shun and Mizore began to bloom. ShunXOc
1. Chapter 1

VR: hey ladies and gentlemen! here is the first chapter of a short Fanfiction of Bakugan. it was going to just a Oneshot of Mizore((My oc)) and Shun Kazami. but i decided to do a short fanfiction instead.

* * *

"You know when Dan told me you were a ninja, I have to admit that I didn't believe him" Mizore said as she watched for Shun from a distance.

Shun suddenly appeared in front of her and looked at her.

"Yeah well can't blame you there." He replied in his same calm voice as he picked up his water bottle and towel from the dojo porch.

Mizore smiled at him and said "Dan is quite the clueless moron"

She looked at Shun who was taking a drink of his water and silently put the cap back on before turning to look at her. The look in his eyes showed that he agreed with her.

"Is that why you never answer his phone calls?" she asked handing him his cell phone.

Shun took his phone from her hand. His fingertips barely touching her palm but she could still feel them. He looked at all his missed calls and then shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

"I have better things to do than to have a silly little side convocation with him." Shun said still as calm as ever but Mizore could tell he was annoyed by all the calls he kept getting from Dan.

Shun wrapped the sweat off his face with the towel. He had been training hard since early this morning even before Mizore got there.

Mizore looked at Shun's face and watched how calm he was no matter how annoyed he was. She was kind of envious of that. Sure she was tolerant and patience, but Calm? Even at the single most annoying thing ever, Shun was able to pull of being Calm. Something about that interested Mizore.

"so you've been helping Lyra out at the pet shop?" Shun suddenly asked her.

Mizore's eyes widened in shock and confusion at his question and that he actually said something first.

"Um yeah, I guess. My mom and grandma said I could pick out a pet after I left here. But I'm not sure what kind to get. "She answered him.

Shun just looked at her for a while and suddenly he looked uninterested, as he put the towel around his neck, and took another drink of his water.

Mizore looked at him irately. Why did he even ask if he wasn't going to be interested in the answer? She thought to herself. Suddenly, Shun put a hand on her head as he walked past her to go into the dojo. She watched as he walked up to the back door and closed it. She sighed and followed.

Once inside Mizore looked around at some pictures of Shun's Mother that were around the dojo house. Mizore remember what Dan said about Shun being really upset with her death and that he got Skyress from his mother beforehand. Dan was a clueless moron. But he was a kind, clueless moron. Mizore heard the shower running from the bathroom. She figured Shun must have been cleaning off the sweat from his Ninja training. She didn't want to bother him so she went on and left for the pet shop to pick out a pet for her house. She left a note of course, telling Shun where she was, if she didn't he would be calling her out the ying yang trying to find her. She closed the front door and said goodbye to Shun's grandfather and left for the pet shop.

* * *

VR: i do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Shun, his mother, or his grandfather! Atsushi Maekawa owns it.

I do not own Lyra ethier, she belongs to my friend Ali

i do own Mizore, her mother, and her grandmother.

Review and read please and if you like please fave!


	2. Chapter 2

_**VR: Chapter Two guys! yay! its actually longer then chapter one!**_

**VR: i do not own Bakugan or Shun, Atsushi Maekawa does!**

**i do not own Lyra or Lyra's Father! my friend Ali does!**

**i do not own Naomi my friend Demmy/Sophie does!**

**i only own, Mizore and her Family and now Kazu!**

**please Read, Review, and it you like please fave and follow :3**

* * *

Mizore opened the door to Lyra's pet shop and walked in. She looked around at all the animals in the shop. There were puppies, kittens, rabbits, hamsters, and everyone pet animal you could think of. Mizore wondered what kind of pet she should get. All of them are so cute and a lot of taking care of. She did have a puppy in mind since she really liked dogs and it would be good to have for more protection.

When Mizore got up to the counter, she saw that Lyra was already talking to Naomi who was holding a bunny rabbit in her arms petting it.

"Oh hey Mizy!" Lyra greeted her cheerfully.

Mizore smiled at her and joined Naomi in petting the rabbit that she held.

"Isn't he cute? I'm going to get him." Naomi told her with a determined tone.

Mizore looked at her and then looked over at Lyra.

"Speaking of getting a cute animal. Lyra I think I'm going to get a puppy." Mizore said to the light green hair shop owner.

"Oh that's great I have just the one I'm sure you will just love!" Lyra exclaimed happily as she skipped to the puppy cages.

"Someone had too much coffee this morning" Naomi said following Lyra with the bunny still in her arms.

Mizore smiled at Naomi's statement and followed after her in confusion and curiosity.

Lyra stopped at a puppy cage and waited for Mizore to come over and look at it. The puppy was black with white pawls, and a brown around its eyes like it was wearing a mask. It was a male floppy eared puppy who looked to be mixed with different kinds of dog breeds.

"He is a cutie isn't he?" Lyra said nervously.

Mizore smiled at the puppy.

"Yeah he is. But what did you mean when you said you had just the one?" Mizore asked Lyra in confusion.

Lyra smiled nervously.

"Well with his brown looking mask, he kind of reminded me of Shun since he is a ninja and all. And he has black hair." She explained fiddling with the cage keys.

Mizore lightly blushed at what Lyra had said. But she was right in a sense. Mizore looked at the puppy that was wagging his tail and grinning at her. She smiled at the cute little puppy in the cage and then sighed.

"You know what I'll take him, Lyra" Mizore stated with a smile on her face.

Lyra smiled happily and when to the back of the shop to get all the dog stuff that Mizore would need.

"So what are you going to name him?" Naomi asked her. "You can take him home without a name"

Mizore sighed. Naomi was right. Lyra made every customer name their animal before taking them home so that she could record them in her animal binder. Mizore also had a feeling that Lyra enjoys doing that but always said it was required.

"Name him Shun! That would be so cute!" Lyra exclaimed carrying a bag of dog stuff for Mizore.

Mizore sighed again and rolled her eyes. She was definitely not naming him Shun. That would just be awkward for her and shun.

"Kaito. I think I'll name him Kaito." Mizore said.

It was the first name that came into her head but it sort of fit. And at least it wasn't Shun.

"No, make it Kazuto then!" Lyra exclaimed pleadingly.

Mizore sighed. Lyra had to put a piece of Shun's name in it. But Mizore didn't mind it being a piece of Shun last name.

"Okay last offer! Kazu" She said in defeat.

"Now that is better" Naomi said deviously.

"Yay I like it!" Lyra said excitedly.

Mizore took the dog stuff from Lyra and let her get Kazu out of the cage and onto a leash.

"I can help you take him home" Naomi said, putting the bunny back into the bunny cages.

Mizore smiled at her.

"That would be very helpful thanks." She said giving the bag of dog stuff to Naomi so that she could carry it.

"Hey I was going to take Kazu!" Naomi whines from behind the bag.

Mizore smirked at her.

"Sorry but he is my dog you know and I should be the first one to hold him. "She replied as she picked up an excited Kazu.

Naomi sighed angrily as Lyra and Mizore finished up the paperwork and Mizore paid the adoption fee.

Lyra decided to go with Mizore and Naomi to Mizore's house to play with Kazu. Lyra's father took over the shop for her while she was out. Naomi gave the bag of dog stuff to Lyra and petted Kazu's head and ears.

Kazu panted happily as Mizore carried him down the streets of the city. He looks at everyone and everything wildly with a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

Mizore had a feeling her mother and grandmother was going to love Kazu.

* * *

**VR: Dawww Mizy got a puppy! wonder how Shun will react? o.o hmmmmm?**

**Please Review and Read! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**VR: yay! Chapter 3! its longer then the others. phew! please Read & Review :p**_

* * *

Shun looked around the living room with his same calm expression. It was empty expect for his grandfather.

"If you're looking for Mizore, she left after you got in the shower. "He said to Shun.

Shun thought for a second where Mizore could have gone. He then remembers that she went to the pet store to pick out a pet for her house. Shun sighed.

His grandfather looked at him.

Shun raised a brow at him. Why was his grandfather looking at him like that?

"Your training for today is done Shun. Why don't you go and see if Mizore found a pet at Lyra's pet store?" His grandfather said with a smile.

Shun sighed and took his brawling equipment and headed to Marucho's house. He grabbed his cell phone and left the house.

* * *

Mizore put Kazu down on the floor of her house and watched as he ran around the house sniffing around the floors.

Lyra sat the bag of dog stuff on the counter in the kitchen. She took out the rubber ball that Kazu had in his cage and rolled it over to him.

Kazu got the ball with his teeth and started to roll around in the floor with the ball in his mouth and started running around the house with it.

"He sure is a hyper one" Naomi said walking in the kitchen while watching Kazu play.

"His happy he got a home." Lyra said with a smile as she saw Kazu run back into the living room with the ball still in his mouth.

"Say Lyra, if you don't mind me asking what happened to him? You rescue and sell animals from the animal shelters. Right?" Naomi asked curiously.

Mizore looked at them from the living room where she was rubbing Kazu's belly as he rolled around in the floor.

Lyra's smile turned into a frown.

"That's right Nao-chan. Kazu's owners from before would starve him and beat him from the time he was born to the time he was rescued. They were soon arrested." Lyra explained.

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch in front of Mizore and Kazu. Naomi followed her and sat next to her.

"That's terrible! I hope they stay in there forever!" Naomi said looking at Kazu. "No animal or person should be treated like that."

Lyra smiled sadly.

"They most likely will. However I do agree with you. No one should have to go through that." She replied to Naomi.

Mizore picked up Kazu and hugged him.

"But how is he so happy and hyper like nothing happened?" Naomi asked

Lyra's smiled became happier.

"Dad and I took care of him and got him use to being in a good home." She replied again.

"So how come you thought of me?" Mizore asked still holding Kazu as she sat in the floor.

Lyra smiled and closed her eyes.

"Because I knew you would take care of him and love him as much as I and dad did. I didn't want anyone else to take him other then you. But if you wouldn't have taken him, then I would have." Lyra explained and opened her eyes. "He is a special dog who deserves a special family."

Mizore looked from Kazu to Lyra and back to Kazu. The look in Lyra's eyes told Mizore that Lyra really cared for all animals. She was a gentle soul, which always made Mizore think that Lyra would be more suited for animal caring school instead of Bakugan brawling. But Lyra was so passionate about both that Mizore nor did Naomi have the heart to say anything about it. She looked down at Kazu. She agreed with Lyra about Kazu. He was a very special puppy and she was happy to him as hers.

"Dawwww! Look at that baby face!" exclaimed a voice that made all three of the girls jump out of their skin.

Mizore looked over at the source of the voice and no surpised to her that it belonged to no one other than her Grandmother.

"Bakugan Brawler! Bakugan Stand!" Shun exclaimed as he through his Bakugan on to the field.

* * *

The Bakugan simulation replied the same thing and throws an aquos Bakugan on to the field. Shun activated an ability card that sent the simulation's Bakugan flying. These giving him the final win.

Shun fell onto his hands and knees and panted as his own Bakugan returned to him. it wasn't like having Skyress back. But he was still pretty good without however he missed his Bakugan partner.

"Shun! Are you okay?" Marucho exclaimed coming out of the simulation control room and running over to shun.

Shun didn't answer him for a while. But he soon nodded his head as to say yeah he was fine. He was just worn out because he was in the simulation for over two hours.

After a little while Shun stood up on his feet and walked out of the simulation room. He went back in the control room where he had left the rest of his stuff. He took out his phone and looked through his missed calls. All of them where from Dan of course, however there wasn't any from Mizore. Shun closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

He quietly wondered if she had gotten home.

* * *

Mizore's grandmother held Kazu in her arms in a big hug.

Mizore, Lyra, and Naomi watched her as Mizore's Mother cooked supper in the kitchen.

"Why don't you girls stay over? We can have a girl's sleepover!" she said happily.

Mizore felt her sweat drop down the back of her neck. She wasn't too into the whole sleepover thing. But her mother was crazy over it.

"Yeah!" Naomi and Lyra exclaimed in unison.

Mizore sighed in annoyance.

Kazu then barked with happiness. His tail wagging and Mizore's Grandmother sat him down on the kitchen floor.

"Well now that its official let party!" Mizore's Grandmother exclaimed with happiness.

Lyra, Naomi, and Mizore's mother all exclaimed "YEAH!"

Kazu barked happily as well

Mizore sighed again. This was going to be a long night for her.

* * *

_**VR: please Read and Review! :3**_

_**i do not own Bakugan, Shun, or marucho they belong to Atsushi Maekawa**_

_**sorry for any OOCness im still learning these characters. **_

_**Naomi belongs to my friend DEmmy**_

_**Lyra and her father belongs to my friend ALi**_

_**Mizore, her mother, her grandmother, and kazu belongs to me. and the plot/ idea belongs to me**_


End file.
